Princes and Frogs
by Temptation's Prophetess
Summary: All princes start as frogs, right? But before you kiss them, make sure that they are indeed princes, and not just frogs. Bella learns that princes don't always ride up on white horses. BxE


Alright guys! It's been a while, but I'm back! This is just a cute little oneshot I thought of while in Costa Rica. Pure fluff. if your teeth rot, you've been warned.

* * *

**Princes and Frogs**

_All princes start as frogs_

_And all gentlemen as dogs  
Just wait 'till its plain to see  
What we're growing up to be  
'cause some frogs will still be frogs  
And some dogs will still be dogs  
Some boys could become men  
Just don't kiss us 'til then._

A five year old Edward ran to greet a princess, green eyes sparkling as the movement of the wind ruffled his already messy hair.

"Bella! Bella!" he cried, skidding to a stop about a foot away from her. "Look at my frog costume!"

The princess in question turned around to face him, revealing a face framed by long brown hair and lit by a pair of large brown eyes.

"Edward!" she squealed, jumping on him, and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

He was indeed wearing a frog costume. Draped in green fabric from head to toe, and carrying a green basket shaped like a lily pad, he was the picture of excitement.

"You're here! And your costume looks amazing!" Bella continued, almost bouncing as she helped him stand up. "Sorry I knocked you over Edward. I'm so…so…what was that word again?" she stopped, momentarily puzzled.

"Um…" Edward mused, "I think it was like ex-y-teddy?"

"Maybe," Bella said skeptically. "Anyways, I'm so happy that it's finally Halloween! I've been waiting all week for this! Do you like my costume?" she asked, suddenly becoming shy and fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Edward looked at her, taking in the fluffy pink skirt, sparkly pink train, and shimmering pink crown.

"You look like a perfect princess to me!" he proclaimed proudly.

He and Bella had been friends since what felt like forever. There were times when it felt like nothing in the world mattered more to them then being together. Just then, Jacob Black stumbled into Bella's yard. Edward growled. He didn't really like Jacob, but Bella had insisted that he come trick-or-treating with them. He was dressed as a dog, something Edward felt was most fitting. The way his five-year-old brain saw it, Jacob was trying to take _his_ Bella away from him. And that he could just not allow.

"Wike my costume Bewwa?" Jacob mumbled. At the age of three, he was still learning how to talk properly.

"It's nice Jacob." Bella said, without looking away from Edward. He felt a surge of pride that she thought his costume was _amazing_, and Jacob's was only _fine. _

Jacob, obviously disheartened by this fact, said "I'm gonna start now. See you guys later." and slunk away.

There was silence for a minute, and then Bella spoke.

"Edward," She said, reaching for his hand tentatively "You know the story of the frog prince, right?"

"Of course," He said. How could he not? Their mothers had told that story to them over and over again, something they insisted on nearly every time they were together.

"Well," Bella continued, oblivious to the weird look he gave her. "You're a frog, and I'm a princess, and–" she broke off and blushed.

Edward, not certain that he knew where this was going, asked "And what?"

At his question, Bella leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Edward was so startled, though not entirely unpleasantly, that he promptly turned red and fell backwards, landing on the grass. He immediately got up and started rubbing his cheek furiously with his hand. He didn't want to, in fact, if his mother would have let him, he never would have washed that cheek again. But he rubbed it off because he didn't want her to know about his crush on her.

"Gross!" he exclaimed, now using both hands in an attempt to forget just how her lips against his cheek made him feel. It wasn't working.

Bella began to cry. Silent tears coursed down her face, as she whispered "I'm…sorry…Edward."

Instantly, he felt terrible for making her cry. He hugged her, his body crushed against hers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just… warn me next time you do that. I'm not sure I'm ready to do that, and just – just kiss me when I'm older, OK?"

"Alright," she agreed, and the moment was forgotten. They raced outside and began trick-or-treating. It was never brought up again, but little Edward always wondered if she would do as she said. Kiss him when he was older, that is. Maybe when they were forty. That seemed like old enough. And then, then he would tell her how he felt. And he could love her like she deserved to be loved.

_

* * *

_

You hate men is what you say

_And I understand how you feel that way  
All girls dream of a fairy tale  
But what you've got is like a used car salesman  
Trying to conceal what's wrong behind a smile and the song_

"I hate men!" Bella declared tearfully, wiping her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"All men?" asked Edward curiously. At the age of fourteen, Bella had just been dumped by Mike Newton. Edward had been against the match from the start. Not because _he_ wanted to date Bella, as he so virtuously told himself, but because Mike was a slime ball. Oh, who was he kidding? He was head over heels in love with Bella, and there was nothing he could do about it! The thought that she could hate him tugged painfully at his heartstrings.

"No, not you and Dad." She said, forcing a watery smile "Just all the other jerks I know." He handed her another tissue, silently thankful that she didn't hate him.

"Do you want me to re-arrange his face for you?" he asked, fully expecting her to say no. Although, with the frame of mind she was in right now, she might say yes. But he knew her well enough to realize that she would regret it in the morning. She just wasn't mean enough to want anyone to be hurt, even if they had caused her a sufficient amount of pain. Even if he did go to beat Mike up, she would worry and fret needlessly. Being only fourteen, Edward was nowhere near as big as his older brother Emmett. But he still had enough muscle to sufficiently threaten Mike's life without getting hurt himself.

"No! Of course not!"

_But you deserve your fairytale Bella,_ he found himself thinking. _And that entails the prince(me) going out and kicking the bad guy's ass(Mike) and rescuing the princess(you). Then we ride off into the sunset on my white horse and live happily ever after._

"I know that you have a six-pack that you're very proud of," She continued, and felt said six-pack through the thin fabric of Edward's shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore how _good_ that felt. Every minute with her was like this. Wanting to swoop in and kiss her, but being held back by his fear of rejection. And especially now. She was upset enough by the whole Mike disaster.

"Edward...Yoo Hoo! Any one in there?" she said waving a hand in front of his face. He was brought back into reality quickly and painfully, as she pinched him to bring him back to earth.

"You okay Edward? I was fondling your chest, and–"

"Do you have any idea how _wrong_ that sounds?" he interrupted "And it doesn't matter anyways. We were talking about me re-arranging Mike's face for you."

"But I want to know what happened for you to space out like that. It just doesn't seem like an Edward thing to do! Alice," she said, naming Edward's younger sister "certainly, but not you. What happened?" But he merely shut his mouth and wouldn't answer, no matter how much she questioned him.

"In any case," she said, finally having given up interrogating him. "You are not to go beat up anyone on my behalf. And I'm never dating again."

_And I'm not saying that boys are not like that  
But I think you should know (you should)  
That some of us will grow  
Because. . ._

Fear coursed through him. If she was never going to date again, then he would lose his chance!

"But not all boys are like that!" he found himself blurting out. "You should date again! Just be more selective about the boy in question." _Yeah. Selective meaning the only boy you're allowed to date is me._

"Thanks Edward. I feel better now." She kissed him on the cheek, luckily turning away fast enough that she didn't see the beautiful shade of magenta he was turning. "Now, what do you say we give Mike a call?" she asked innocently.

Edward, recovering from his shock, asked "Why the hell would we want to call that sick bastard?"

Bella smiled up at him "I enjoy your choice of words," she said happily. "I think that's one of the first things I'm gonna call him. After that comes a couple of choice four-letter words. We're going to swear at him until his ears shrivel up and fall off."

"I like the way you think," Edward said. And so they did.

There would be time later, Edward mused, to wonder why he reacted the way he did when she kissed him. The most likely possibility was embarrassment. But there was always that niggling thought in the corner of his mind that whispered ceaselessly of his love for her.

_All princes start as frogs_

_And all gentlemen as dogs  
Just wait till its plain to see  
What we're growing up to be  
'cause some frogs will still be frogs  
And some dogs will still be dogs  
Some boys could become men  
Just don't kiss us 'til then._

_

* * *

_

You found him is what you say  
And we all want you to feel that way  
The frog you've got seems cute enough to kiss  
And maybe frogs seem like that's all their is  
But just because you haven't found your prince yet  
Doesn't mean you're still not a princess  
And what if your prince comes riding in  
While you're kissin' a frog

_What's he gonna think then?_

"I think I've found him!" An elated Bella announced as she bounced into Edward's room on Saturday morning. Roused from his slumber, Edward sat up, momentarily forgetting that he was only wearing boxers. He was reminded of this fact seconds later when Bella blushed and turned around.

"God, Edward. Put some clothes on. I know I've seen you naked before, but we're not five anymore!"

Instead of doing as she ordered, he got out of bed and hugged her from behind. He knew he shouldn't do things like this to her, but she just felt so damn _good_ pressed against him!

"Found who?" he asked, his voice husky, still half asleep. She could feel the reverberations of his voice in his chest, and she shivered.

"The one I love." She whispered, and he jumped back from her as if she were on fire. He was fully awake now. His mind was in uproar. She couldn't have…It couldn't be. All those years of waiting…She couldn't have found someone else! It would break his heart. But if this person made her happy, then he would try to be happy. He would try to get over her.

"That's great," he said, trying to sound happy. This wasn't going to work. He would never get over her. She was the only one for him.

He had never been touched by any woman other then her, mind or body. At seventeen, he was tall, broad-shouldered and muscled, still with the strange bronze hair he had always had. Women's eyes followed him around the room, but he never showed them any interest. His whole being was always centered on her. So he would wait. And if anything happened to this_ person_, then he would be there for her, waiting in the wings to take his place as her prince.

He had lots of time to waste. They were finally seventeen. At least, he was. Her birthday was tomorrow, and he had been planning to finally reveal how thoroughly in love with her he was. Now he would never get the chance.

She pulled a soft, plush frog from her pocket.

Startled, he asked "What the hell is that?"

Turning around, she said "This is him. My prince!"

_Oh Thank God. _He was so relieved that she was joking. She gave the frog a kiss, and he stared.

"What?" she said defensively "I think he deserves a little TLC!"

He refused to be scared like this again. He couldn't wait another minute to tell her, so afraid that she would have left him.

_So look into his eyes  
Are you a princess or a fly?_

He walked towards her.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked, bemused, taking a couple steps back.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he said, determination in every line of his almost naked body. She was pressed against the wall now, and he put a hand on either side of her head, preventing her escape. "I love you." He said simply. No trumpets, no fanfare, just a simple _I love you_.

And then they were kissing. Passionately, he clung to her, as if afraid she would disappear the moment he let go. Her hands went up behind his head, and he took his hands off of the wall, holding her close to him. When he lifted his mouth off of hers, he was breathing hard.

She stared up at him, her face flushed and her lips a ruby red that made him want to kiss her again. No one spoke what felt like eternity to Edward, but was probably only a few minutes. She closed her eyes, and appeared to be lost in thought as her chest heaved up and down.

"Please say something Bella," He whispered hoarsely "The suspense is painful."

At his words, her eyes opened.

"I always knew you were no frog Edward."

"What?" He was utterly perplexed by her statement. What did _frogs_ have to do with anything? She smiled at his confusion.

"You remember the story of the Frog Prince? Twelve years ago, you dressed as a frog for Halloween. I was thinking about that story, and I kissed you. You told me to kiss you when we got older. Now that I have, I can see that you're no frog. You're my prince!" she finished triumphantly.

Edward only had a few seconds to contemplate the meaning of her words before her mouth was on his again.

Later, after they had finished kissing, Bella said the words he had been waiting to hear for seventeen years.

"I love you my prince."

_All princes start as frogs _

_And all gentlemen as dogs  
Just wait till its plain to see  
What we're growing up to be  
'cause some frogs will still be frogs  
And some dogs will still be dogs  
Some boys could become men  
Just don't kiss us 'til then._

So tell me what you think! Love you guys!

* * *


End file.
